


Someday, We'll be Legends

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daisy is still an Inhuman with her quake powers, F/F, Legends AU, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy and Jemma meet a strange man who wants to take them on a journey through time.





	Someday, We'll be Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> So I recently got into Legends of Tomorrow because of my friend who I wrote this for. This is just a quick thing I wrote though I could be convinced to write more for it.

“Care to run that pass me again?” Jemma asked as she couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing.

Daisy sighed.

This was the fifth time she was repeating herself but she understood why.

“I was snatched by a guy named Phil Coulson who is a time traveler. He pilots a time ship called the Fury and is putting a team together to go after a bad guy determined to rewrite history in his image. He wants me – that is, Quake – to be a part of this team. However, I said I wouldn’t do it without you so he’s extended the invitation to you.”

It was surreal when it happened but Daisy had time to process it. She had to admit to herself that this was opportunity she’s been waiting for, to be part of something bigger than herself and do more good than she could as a vigilante with vibration powers.

“You really wouldn’t do this without me?”

Daisy grabbed Jemma’s hand then pushed up her sleeve before kissing the ‘DJ’ soulmate mark on her wrist.

“You’re my soulmate, Jem. There’s no one more important to me and no one else I’d rather do this with. I know how you feel about my nighttime activities so of course, I wouldn’t make a decision without talking to you first.”

 Jemma couldn’t resist kissing her girlfriend.

“Well then, I need to know more. So, let’s go talk to this ‘Phil Coulson’ and see what he has to say for himself.”

Daisy stood up from the couch and held out a hand and Jemma took it, letting her help her up.

“Do you have any idea where we can meet him?”

Tapping her chin, she thought for a couple moments.

“He did say something about ‘Carter’s Coffee Café.’ So we should start there.”

“I’m sure Sharon will be happy to see us regardless. It’s been awhile since we stopped in.”

Daisy smirked at her girlfriend.

“Is that your subtle hint that we should get something to drink while we’re there?”

Jemma simply smiled at her.

The walk from their apartment to the coffee shop was a quick one and it was their favorite thing about their neighborhood.

“Jemma! Daisy! It’s good to see two of my best customers.”

The two women smiled at the blonde working the cash register.

“Hey Shar. Sorry, we haven’t made it in a while……”

Jemma smiled sheepishly at their friend who simply brushed it off.

“No worries, I get it. Now, what can I get you? The usual?”

They nodded their heads then Daisy paid for their drinks.

“We’re also looking for someone. A guy named Phil who isn’t from around here so he’d stick out. He mentioned the café, so we thought we’d see if he was here.”

“You must be talking about the suit; he’s sitting in the back by your usual table. How about you two head that way and I’ll bring your drinks over.”

“Thanks Sharon!” They spoke at the same time.

The couple made their way to the cozy corner of the coffee café where Jemma usually works on some project or other for work while Daisy read whatever caught her fancy at the moment whether it was latest gossip mag or tech magazine discussing computers and Tony Stark’s latest endeavor.

The man sitting at the table definitely didn’t look like he belonged in the local hipsteresque coffee shop and not just because the suit looked expensive. His shoulders were tense and he looked ready to bolt at any moment.

“Phil Coulson?”

He looked up, startled then smiled when he saw Daisy standing there.

“Miss Johnson, a pleasure to see you again. Am I correct to presume this is your girlfriend?”

“Yes, you’d be correct.”

Daisy turned to Jemma.

“Jemma, this is Phil Coulson, the man I told you about. Phil, this is my girlfriend and other half, Doctor Jemma Simmons.”

The pride and respect was clear in Daisy’s voice the moment she said ‘Doctor’.

Phil held out his hand and Jemma shook it.

“Wonderful to meet you, Doctor Simmons. Please, have a seat you two.”

“A pleasure to meet you as well.”

The two women did as advise and made themselves comfortable on the opposite side of the table.

Before anyone could address what brought them all together, Sharon reached the table with a tray with three mugs on it.

“Alright, a regular coffee with one sugar and a dash of cream for the suit, one Earl Grey tea for Jemma and one mocha latte for Daisy.”

“Thank you!” The trio said before Sharon walked away.

Silence fell over the group as they savored the first sips of their drinks.

Jemma placed her mug down forcefully causing the others to look at her; Coulson with a slightly surprised expression and Daisy, hiding her grin behind her mug.

“So, Mister Coulson. I’d like more information on this little journey you want to take my soulmate on.”

He stared at her for a few moments, trying to get a read on her.

“I am from the future and my occupation is a Time Master – someone whose sole purpose is to preserve history and the time line. At some point in the future, a man named John Garret comes to power and takes over the world. Then he managed to get his hands on a time traveling device in order to try to start his reign of terror at an earlier point in time. However, I cannot stop him on my own so I’ve decided to put together a team of skilled people to accomplish this mission.”

Tapping her fingers on the table, she considered his words while keeping her expression blank to keep from giving anything away.

“You should know, the last time someone got Daisy involved in something dangerous...I wasn’t there and nearly lost the love of my life. I’m not inclined to go through that again.”

Coulson nodded his head.

“Daisy spoke of your many talents, mostly your impressive intelligence and considering everything – I do believe you would make an admirable addition to the roster.”

Daisy and Jemma shared a long look then turned to meet Coulson’s gaze.

“We’re in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts/ideas over at shesthemuscle.tumblr.com


End file.
